


Hit me with your best shot...

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gun Kink, Guns, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Okay, hear me out.You'd come across Negan and his men whilst you were out scavenging, unfortunately you ran across his territory and he was not best pleased. After dragging you to his place and sitting you down in a chair he tied your hands behind you. Already you were kinda turned on.(Reader has a gun, strength, punching, pain kink (basically just turned on by danger)- just a warning)
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Negan's character, this is entirely fictional.
> 
> I havent actually watched any episodes of TWD with Negan in, but from the clips I saw, I needed to write this.

You'd come across Negan and his men whilst you were out scavenging, unfortunately you ran across his territory and he was not best pleased. After dragging you to his place and sitting you down in a chair he tied your hands behind you. Already you were kinda turned on. Admittedly you were only wondering out by yourself because you needed an adrenaline rush, being cooped up in hiding was boring the crap out of you. 

* * *

Negan raised his fist and you didn't flinch, you let him punch you in the side of your stomach, albeit not at his strongest, but enough to make you bend forward and cough at the harsh contact. "Unh" you groaned, trying not to make the fact that you were dripping wet from just this one punch totally obvious.

"Are you getting off on this?" Negan questioned, eyebrow cocked and a smirk forming at his lips, clearly thrilled at the thought.

"N-no" you stuttered unconvincingly, blushing red. 

"I think you are, I think your pussy is getting excited" The bastard was full on grinning, knowing exactly what he was doing Negan brought his hand up to your face and cupped your chin, looking into your eyes; an odd moment of tenderness juxtaposing what came next. The hand was abruptly used to slap you across the cheek backhandedly. You bit back the moan that was sure to escape when he looked you directly in the eyes. 

"Ooh! This gonna be fun..." he stated, his eyes slowly looked down your torso, observing your increasingly rising and falling chest, your hips, and down to your crotch, an evil smirk banished the grin when his hand sat itself over the material of your pants that covered your now soaking wet pussy. You were visibly shaking with anticipation at this point, this man just took anything he wanted without regard for anyone else, if it were anyone else you'd be extremely pissed off, not horny to the point that your mind turned foggy, then, oh god, he was rubbing the outside of your very tight pants, lightly grazing your sensitive parts and it was very hard to not whimper at the contact.

"Your pussy is crying out for me baby, tell me you want it" Negan somehow managed to produce a handgun, "say yes for me sweetheart, go on" his hands were so big and his palm was still resting on your crotch, pressing down harder so you could almost rub yourself off on it. 

"Yes" you breathed out, quietly, he licked his lips slowly.

"Didn't quite hear that babe," the mocking tone to his voice was clear but weirdly not patronising.

"Yes." you replied, louder. He said nothing but put the barrel of his pistol against your pants, pressing the end right where your hole is. Chuckling; he pressed harder, you were surprised that you weren't dripping through your pants at the anticipation, and fear. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He referenced to the weapon, and licked his bottom lip. When you didn't respond he went to your fly and rested on your zipper. 

"But these, we need to get rid of these" Negan had unzipped your pants and you raised your hips as high as you could, almost as though on reflex, he chuckled at how eager you were and slipped the jeans off your feet and threw them behind him. The pants were gone, you were sat with your legs spread in your underwear and shirt, Negan was still holding the gun and was pointing it at your pussy, bringing it closer and closer until suddenly it was pressed against your core and you could've sworn that you got wetter, for some reason everything this man did turned you on, but you were here for it. 

Your hips subconsciously ground forward toward the friction of the gun, pushing your clit against the cool metal and sighing at the momentary release it granted you. 

"So desperate, tut tut" Negan tutted in seeing your hips increasing their movements, he removed the gun from your reach and ran a finger along your covered fold, eliciting a shiver from your body before you felt him push your underwear to the side and expose your naked pussy, glistening in the light. Negan released a pleased hum as he placed the pistol down, allowing it to clatter on the tiled floor - in order to hold back the soaked material and stroke a fingertip around your hole. 

"Magic word?" He looked into your eyes and you almost moaned. 

"Pl,,," you gasped when you felt a finger press into you ever so slightly. "Please" 

Two fingers quickly and smoothly entered your pussy, crooking upwards at the end and causing you to moan out loud, you almost cried when he started pumping in and out so fast you couldn't comprehend anything else that might've been happening, but when Negan used his thumb to stroke your clit whilst fingering you to the edge of ecstasy you couldn't care less about anything other than this moment, right now. 

Your legs were shaking and you were starting to get light headed, your lungs fought for air as his fingers fucked deeper inside you. 

"What's my name?" He demanded, his voice seeming tainted by lust, showing he was just as aroused as you were. 

"Negan" you moaned. 

"Say it again"

"Negan" louder this time.

"Again"

"Negan!" You cried out.

He hummed his approval and continued fingering you as good as possible, you knew you weren't going to last much longer, you tried to alert Negan to this but you couldn't get the words out without groaning and whimpering. 

"Cl- close" you breathed out. A third finger was added on that confession and stretched you wonderfully. 

"Ahhh Negan!" 

"Go on babe, cum for me, all over my fingers" dirty talk always got you wound up, so as you crept towards the edge you were whimpering and moaning helplessly. 

You felt his thumb circle your clit faster and three of his fingers pump deeply in and out of your pussy harder. He slapped you across the face when you closed your eyes tight shut. 

"Don't you dare, I wanna see your eyes when you cum for me" You moaned even deeper and were so close to the edge, just a few more strokes and your legs shook when you clamped down on his digits. You came possibly harder and better than you ever had before, the pleasure pulsed through your body for what seemed like ages until the afterglow rested in your limbs. Negan took his hand away. 

"God, you're such a fun little thing" you would've cringed at the compliment if he hadn't have just given you the best orgasm of your life. You didnt even noticed that he'd, at some point, untied your hands from behind your back. 


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

Jeans had returned to your legs so now you were fully dressed and sat in your chair.

"Why did you do that?" You asked whilst rubbing your previously bound wrists lightly.

"Imma be honest, you're cute as heck" he responded, "especially when moaning my name like that" Negan responded, he was now sat back in a chair not far away from you.

You were blushing ever so slightly, "perhaps, if you were agreeable, I think it would be fun for you to stay here" he suggested "we'd have to work out some sorta arrangement though obviously, I provide you sanction and protection, and you come be my little fuck doll? You seem to enjoy being used anyway"

"And why would I do that?" You smiled teasingly.

Negan got up and squatted in front of you, the beating sound of your heart was loud in your ears, fear and anticipation suddenly overwhelmed the short burst of confidence. "Because I think there's nothing you'd want more than to have your little pussy pounded day after day" his low pitched whisper did things to your insides that made you want to jump on him.

"You need this, you want this" You tried to evert your eyes to stop you from looking into his, for fear you might give away the fact that you really did want this, but as you looked down you saw the rather obvious print of an erection in his pants, immediately your mouth started watering and your licked your lips. 

Negan noticed you weren't paying much attention to him, and looked down to what had drawn your sight, he chuckled deeply, and placed his hand under your chin to tilt your head up, meeting your eyes. But the smile disappeared, in place was a stern, cold look. "Get on your knees" he demanded in a low, slow whisper. 

Immediatly you knelt to the floor, forgetting everything about playing hard to get. "Good girl" he praised, the sound of his zipper being pulled down rang loudly in the room. His pants were tugged down just enough for him to take his dick out and stroke it leisurely.

"Go on. Don't be a tease" he ordered, smiling when you wrapped your fist around his dick, pumping him at a reasonable speed you managed to make him produce a quiet groan, the sound made you happy. You leant your head forward, wanting to taste his heavy, thick cock, and flicked your tongue across the tip. You did this a few times before then wrapping your lips around him and pulling off with a pop.

"Might wanna sit down" you suggested, stroking him. 

"My my, feeling cocky are we? Quite the little dick sucker aren't you, I wonder how man--" his speech was cut off as you took him as far down your throat as you could, leaving only a couple inches at the base and him speechless, mouth hung open. You sucked him in and out and he groaned louder this time, clutching the back of your head and pushing you further down onto him. As you felt your mouth being stretched open and his dick being shoved down your throat you gagged slightly and tried to pull back, but the hand on the back of your skull wouldn’t allow it.

And then the click of what sounded like a gun cocking could be heard above your head, your suspicions were confirmed when the tip of the barrel was held just above your forehead. “Keep going" Negan demanded/groaned when you stopped sucking.

You swallowed a lump in your throat and felt a tingle in your core at the rather imminent threat, you tried to swallow him down and continued to suck at his dick, using your tongue to run along his length. Negan hummed in satisfaction and loosened his grip mildly, in turn grabbing your hair and pulling it, your scalp felt prickly, the sensations ran through your body – eliciting a small moan from your mouth which vibrated around his cock. Bobbing your head up and down, circling your tongue and revelling in the pull of your hair you could taste the salty flavour of pre-cum gathering at his tip.

"That's it, good girl" you had a sense he was holding something back, the grip at your hair tightened when you felt his hips buck slightly, pushing himself harder inside your mouth. Almost as though he was trying to stop himself from fucking your mouth as hard as he could, the touch of sentiment made you almost happy. 

In and out, his dick dragged in and out of your mouth repeatedly, with you going faster and deepthroating him, and basking in the ego boost of his occasional moans and groans, a few mins had past and Negan's dick twitched in your mouth, his eyes were shut and legs bordering on shaking, you went at it harder, determined to make him cum really good. 

Just the tip was in your mouth, you sucked on it and jerked his shaft fast - pumping him furiously as he groaned deeply, "fuck" he swore, hips bucking forward and hot cum shooting down your throat, being the good girl you are, you swallowed it all and tried to pull away, again being stopped by his hand. 

"Mmm," he murmured. Smiling down at you with your mouth still around his now softening cock. His hand let up and you slid off. 

"Now, what are those two magic words?" Negan asked you, smirking down at you on your knees, the gun still at your head. 

"Th-thank you?" you stuttered, nervous, assuming those were the words be meant. Then he bent down, kneeling in front of you. 

"Thank you for what? Letting you suck my dick?" His cocky attitude was still present and correct. 

"I, I.." you were almost taken aback, but not entirely suprised at the statement. 

"C'mon, say it for me Princess"

The silence that followed must've pissed him off because the gun was now pointed at your mouth, "you'll speak when spoken to" again, that cold, stern look. "Now, thank you for what?" The last word was spat out harshly. 

"Thank...thank you for..." the embarrassment was present in your features, but you weren't sure if this side of him turned you on or terrified the shit outta you. 

"We ain't got all day"

"Thank you, for letting me...for letting me..suck your.. cock" you finally managed to get out, feeling blood rush to your cheeks. 

"You are most certainly welcome" he said cheerfully, standing up and dipping his body at the hip. "Now, one of my people will be along in a bit to get you some clothes and tell you where you're gonna be sleeping" he'd zipped up his pants, picked up Lucille from where he'd left her against the wall and started to leave.

"I suggest you get some rest". 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a fairly decent day, Negan gave you a tour of the premises, introduced you to some people, whenever he walked into a room everyone knelt down on one knee, he certainly seemed to get off on the power, but then there was you, submissive in bed yes but in no way willing to kneel everytime you saw him, he didn't need the ego boost and you certainly didn't have the effort for that shit. 

You were in your new room, it was fairly decent: a bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, it seemed comfortable. Sat on your bed, flicking through a book you found in one of the drawers you heard a knock at the door, "come in" you called. In came a man in a black jacket with an automatic strapped to his side. "Negan wants to see you" he said, half leaning in the doorway. You swallowed that invisible lump in your throat again, carefully rising to your feet and following the man out to Negan's bedroom. Which you remember seeing briefly in your earlier tour. 

The man knocked at Negan's door, which was quickly opened by Negan himself, leather jacket unzipped and blood smeared on his white t shirt and his forehead, your brow furrowed in confusion, because you had seen him hours earlier and there was no blood, and no look of anguish on his face. 

"You can leave now" he ordered the man who had brought you there, he turned, shutting the door, and left. It was just you two, Negan was still standing. 

"What happened?" You questioned, genuine concern in your voice, referring to the blood. Negan walked closer to you, slowly, stalkingly, anger in his eyes, which created fear in yours. "Negan..." you breathed out in a shaky voice. 

"Some people don't understand the rules" was all he said. 

"And that pisses me off" he spat out, "so, if you want to be here, you're gonna have to learn the rules" his face now mere centimetres from yours, your chest was heaving and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. 

"You belong...to me" he grabbed at your wrist and you jumped, he lifted slowly above your head holding it there. "You do whatever the hell I tell you to do" his other hand clutched your left wrist to place it next to your right, he held them there in his right hand. "And you dont ever, ever double cross me" his eyes had turned black and he looked into yours as if trying to burn a hole in the front of your face. "Got it?" 

You didn't move, didn't say anything, you tried to nod, you really did but you couldn't move, your mouth opened like a fish as you tried to get the words out and you really hoped Negan could understand from just that. 

The cold look hardened his face at your lack of response, "I'll take that at as a yes" and you let out a breath you didn't realise you were holding in relief. Negan smiled, that bastardly smug smile that for some reason relaxed you, he held his lips a hair's width from your mouth teasingly, daring you to kiss him and you strained forward, only for him to pull back with a laugh at your effort. "Don't move your hands" 

Negan released his grip and place his hands on your hips, his surprisingly soft lips placed a kiss against your neck and sucked at the spot, drawing a pink mark to the surface and a moan from your lips. Kisses were brought down to the front of your throat and across your collarbone, his fingers worked at undoing your buttons one by one, slowly, whilst his mouth worked at claiming every inch of your skin. 

It must've felt like hours before your shirt was entirely undone, and opened to reveal your lightly tanned skin, partially covered by your black bra. His strong hands ran along your waist and unzipped your pants, taking them off but not as slow as he did your shirt, his patience to see you and touch you grew thinner and he took your shoes off your feet and pulled your jeans off. Negan stood back and looked over your body, you felt suddenly self conscious under his scrutiny and a light red blush crept over your chest and face. 

"Perfect" he complimented. 

Hands were now clutching the hems of your shirt and lifted to go and pull it off your arms, of which you bent to make it easier to take the shirt off. Immediately your wrists were slammed back against the wall and Negan's face was pressed in front of yours. 

"What did I say?" His voice came out low and quiet. 

"I'm, s-sorry" you apologised, only just remembering his previous orders and feeling slightly scared at his imminent response. 

"What did I say?" He repeated, louder. 

"Not, not to move my hands" you answered, shakily. 

"That's right, and what did you do?" His fingers were digging into your wrists and it was starting to hurt. 

"Moved my hands" your face hung down for fear of looking into his eyes and seeing his reaction. 

"If you can't do as you're told then it's not going to end well for you sweetheart" he threatened. You were breathing quickly again, "you can do as you're told, can't you?" 

"Yes, yes" your response came quickly 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, I'll, I'll do as I'm told" you hoped that he'd believe you. 

"Yes... you will, you will move when I say you can move" you nodded rather frantically.

"Good. Now get the rest of your clothes off and lie down on my bed" you froze, worried that this was a trick question, but when Negan followed it with "do _not_ make me ask again" you quickly obeyed in pulling your shirt and underwear off and unclasping your bra to walk to his bed and lie down on top of the dark, silk sheets. Your eyes looked to him in hopes that he'd be grinning again, however, even though he didn't look as though he wanted to punch a hole through someone's face, he wasn't smiling. 

Negan draped his leather jacket over a chair and stood at the foot of his bed, holding eye contact whilst he took his belt off and snapped it, the sound reverberated through the room and made you jump slightly, _that_ caused a smirk. He dropped the belt and unzipped his pants, taking them off and lifting his t shirt off his head, all the while keeping eye contact, daring you to look away. His chest and torso were toned, strong, and tanned, he took care of his body without looking like one of those gym obsessed, 'it's l about the abs' boys your own age, his dick was also rock hard in his boxers. All 8 inches were visible through the thin material. 

Negan went over to the side of the bed on which you lay and took his boxers off, leaving them on the floor. He got on the bed and placed a hand either side your head, laying over you but not touching you, Negan leant down and pressed a kiss against your lips, you reciprocated and soon the two of you were making out rather passionately, he crept his hand between your legs and slid a finger between your folds, flicking your clit that was now wet due to your excitement. You moaned into his mouth and could feel his hardness against your thigh, you opened your legs wider to allow him to lay between them. 

He broke away from the kiss and whispered against your mouth "open the top drawer" and so you reached out to Negan's bedside table to see condoms of different variety splayed out. His longer arm plucked one at random from the drawer and he ripped it open with his teeth, leaning away from you slightly he slid it over his dick. You were apprehensive at his size and whether or not you'd fit all of him inside you, and clearly that nervousness showed because Negan looked at you and smiled comfortingly before clutching his dick and stroking it a few times. 

"You okay?" He whispered in your ear, and when you nodded he spread your legs further and slid inside your wet pussy slowly. Once he was fully seated Negan waited for a second before thrusting in and out of you faster. 

Your pussy felt sensitive to how fast he was fucking you but it was amazing, the angle he thrust at meant he was hitting your g-spot and also stimulating your clit, you were moaning quietly, holding back from being too loud. When Negan thrust particularly hard you covered your mouth to stop you from crying out, but he ripped your hand away and thrust again, "I want to hear everything" he said, groaning as he continuously fucked into you. "Mmhm" you moaned an agreement. 

"You feel so fucking tight around me sweeheart" Negan groaned, he clutched your hips and rolled you both over so you were on top, "ride my dick like I know you want to" he demanded, so you started rocking back and forth, taking him deeper inside you, "fuckk" you moaned. Negan's right hand grabbed your breast and squeezed around your nipple, causing you to buck forward in pleasure and moan. 

"Look at you" Negan said, "falling apart so nicely for me" and he was right, your mouth was hung open with moans and curses occasionally falling out. "Feel good huh?" 

"Yes, yes uhhn, so good" you responded breathlessly. As you reached down to touch your clit Negan pulled your hand away before gripping your hips tightly and holding you down onto him, he made a sound not too dissimilar to a growl and released one hand in order to pull your hair back harshly. You gasped at the suddenness but soon enough Negan began to push inside you again, holding your side and lifting you up and down with each thrust, you had no control over how you moved or how he did, he was taking you over and over and grunting with each push. 

Minutes had passed and he had flipped back over onto your back, and you wanted to cum so badly, each buck inside you set you on fire but it wasn't enough to push you off the edge, Negan was chasing his release and fucking you harder and harder, making you clench down around him. You knew that he must've known what he was doing to you, you moaned out an involuntary "please" of which drew his attention. 

Negan's hand found its way around your throat and held there as he pounded in and out of you. "Fuck baby, you wanna cum huh?" He grunted out. 

"Yes, please Negan" you moaned. He chuckled and dropped his hand from around your throat, he let it fall between you and his finger flicked your clit, " _fuck_ " you hissed. Negan stroked along your clit and pounded into you, your legs were starting to shake. 

"Not yet sweetheart, hold on a bit longer" your vision became blurred as you fought so hard to do as you were told and hold on, every fibre of your being was focused on holding in your orgasm. 

Negan was getting close as well, he thrust harder and groaned in the crook of your neck, kissing and nipping at your soft skin, "Negan" you panted, alluding him to the fact that you weren't gonna last, hoping he'd take pity on you. He pressed his lips against your ear and whispered "Cum", immediately your muscles contracted and you came around his length, moaning and cursing under your breath as your vision went white. 

He was fucking you through it, thrusting hard as he groaned, "fuck" Negan's hips stilled as he held himself all the way inside you, cum filling the condom as his dick pulsed. Negan groaned and pulled out of you, collapsing on the bed next to you and nuzzling into your neck.

"You" he began, "are something special"

"Is Negan being affectionate?" You teased, looking into his eyes. 

"Don't test me, I'm mean" he said, nipping at your neck. You smiled softly, honoured to be seeing the big bad Negan with his guard down, he had such a strong reputation to keep up and you'd known him for all of two days, but you saw the real him - the Negan who wanted to protect those he cared for, even if it meant controlling and royally pissing off other people. Everybody has issues, and in this post-apocalyptic world, those issues come to the surface. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment any feedback you have, I really appreciate it! Also, please push the like button (even if you didn't like it)


End file.
